


Fathers

by FreedomRiot



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Vladimir Masters' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomRiot/pseuds/FreedomRiot
Kudos: 17





	Fathers

One of the first things Danielle Masters learns from Father is that Jack Fenton is an incompetent oaf. She hears this repeatedly, phrased in many different ways, and she believes it. After all, Father is a genius, superior to simple ghosts and humans. How could he possibly be wrong?  
The first time she meets Jack Fenton is the day after the Disasteroid Crisis. She is expecting someone stupid, fat, clumsy and lazy. She is surprised to learn that none of that is true.  
Jack Fenton is as much a genius as Father is. Although he is easily distracted and oblivious to social cues, he is a dreamer, a visionary, proving the impossible daily.  
Although Jack Fenton is large, his bulk comes from muscle. He is strong, but unlike Father, he does not use his strength and intelligence to force those weaker than him to submit to his desires. Instead, he uses it to protect those around him.  
Jack Fenton is not at all clumsy. He moves with the practiced grace of a college athlete turned professional ghost hunter. His fingers are fast and nimble as he manipulates the tiny wires in his latest invention.  
Jack Fenton is as far from lazy as it is possible to get. He is always moving, never slowing down, doing everything with a seemingly endless amount of energy and enthusiasm.  
Jack Fenton looks so much like her and Daniel. They have his eyes, his hair.  
But more than that, Jack Fenton is kind. He hugs her, something that Father never did. He treats her like a person, instead of a defective copy of his son. He is kind, caring and patient. He calls her his daughter, even though he has never met her before, has known of her existence for less than an hour.  
Suddenly, the contempt for this man, the grudge Father clung to, seems so silly. Because Jack Fenton demands nothing in return for his love. He does not expect her to be exactly like Daniel. And, as he clears out the boxes in what used to be the guest room so she can move in, she feels, for the first time in her life, like she is home.


End file.
